Seifer's Story
by D'ToK
Summary: This is my first FanFic, please R&R.
1. The New Beginning...

Seifer's Story  
  
Chapter One  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oh, and Seifer..." Quistis looked at me, "Do not injure your partner while training."  
  
(What do you want from me? You already know he's the enemy... why do you side with him?) I took a look at Squall and slammed my hand on the table (Besides, he also injured me. Why don't you say anything to him!?! Am I that much of a failure to you?)  
  
"The SeeD test will commence at 1600 hours, take that time to prepare yourselves."  
  
I looked down at my watch. 1600 ours, in other words, 4:00 pm, that leaves me with about 3 hours, might as well do my job...  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Fustrated, (Why does she keep picking on me? Why do you always favor Squall? Is his inability to communicate to anyone lure you?) I got up and left the room. (Why me? What have I done to you in the past? Forget it, I should meet up with Raijin and Fujin.) I waited till everyone took the elevator down, then there was a girl that got up from the elevator and started to run, I grabbed hold of her arm and said, "No running in the hall... you might hurt yourself or someone." She managed to struggle out of my arms and continued to run, I was about to charge her with a Garden Violation, but she had already bumped into Squall, so it doesn't matter... I didn't want to see him. I took the elevator down and headed to the Library and started to read the Occult Fan vol. 1 that I hid in there, I spent some time looking at it, but I placed it back when I met up with Raijin and Fujin."  
  
"How're you doing Seifer?" Fujin looked at me, "What happened to you? How did you get that scar?"  
  
"Yeah," Raijin blurts, "She's always worried 'bout you d'ja know."  
  
Fujin turns at Raijin and kicks him on the ankle, "SHUT UP!"  
  
I started to laugh at the endless humor they potray, "Don't worry about this scratch. It'll be gone in no time." (Fujin, she's always there when I'm down... I owe her... thank you Fujin)  
  
"Well, I'll jus' say this," Raijin explained, "Fujin over here always talk funny towards other people, ya know, I guess she has a thing for ya, ya know?"  
  
Fujin kicks him in the ankle again, "What did I say? SHUT UP!"  
  
I stopped laughing, "Well, doesn't really matter what you say, lets just get on our usual patrol."  
  
...  
  
After patrol, it was only 1:34p, so we went to my dorm and they sat on my bed while I plugged in an old film and I sat to watch, it was my favorite movie of all time, and my absolute favorite star is in it... I'll never forget it, I remembered the story by heart.  
  
(There was once a world where sorcery existed, the world where endless possiblility was a common word. One person controlled the fate of the people, the people would fight for their survival against the creatures out there. There were times when their power was not enough to stop chaos, then at the brink of extiction, the sorceress would come with her knights and protect the many villages. Both her power and beauty calmed the people she protected, she was perfect, except for the fact that even she could fall in love, she fell in love with one of her very own knights which was played by Laguna Loire, my idol and mentor... my inspiration in fighting. Time passed, many people became uneasy of the fact that there was someone so powerful, they wanted the power for themselves, they wanted her. Later on, there was a riot, many of the sorceress' knights perished trying to protect her from the people she sought out to protect, the knights were not allowed to kill anyone for this  
very purpose. The sorceress and a few of her knights fled, fearing the people will finally come up with the power to destroy her. Many knights died protecting her from the people, then they summoned a Red Dragon to slay her. They were cornered, her last knight Laguna was left to fend her, he was successful in slaying the dragon, but the people chased up to them. There the one knight stood, preparing his gunblade for one last battle, then they charged. They were about to reach him with another gunblade from a slain knight, but the sorceress jumped in front of him to shield him from the fatal cut, there the sorceress fell. The knight was shocked, he was filled with rage, that rage focused magic into his hands, so he used the rage to show No Mercy to the foe, fire projected from his hand and the gunblade forged a wind-saw and was launched from his hand to kill all the sorceress' pursuers. They were all dead, the knight kneeled by the sorceress' side, there she said her final  
goodbye, he didn't accept it when she left, so he saught the world to find a cure, whether it will take years or centuries, he vowwed to one day save her...)  
  
That was a great movie, it always touched me everytime I see it. And there I took a 'Timber Maniacs' and read it until 3:30p.  
  
"Man," Raijin stretched out, "Why do you always watch this old movie and read about that guy?"  
  
"The name is Laguna Loire, remember that," I stood there and helped Fujin up, "I like that movie for your information."  
  
"I thought it was romantic," Fujin said, " its time to meet at the front gate Seifer."  
  
"Right, lets move out." 


	2. Before Our Destinies Split...

Seifer's Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Disclaimer: I haven't put this on my first one, sorry, I'm very new at writing these things)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Walking down the hall, I can hear some soft voices and a very loud one, he mentioned my name, I wasn't suprised because of the fact that he always violate many of Balamb's school rules. I continued down the hall and there they were, Quistis, Squall, and crybaby Zell, they seemed to have fun, I swear though, Zell snores louder than a warthog, thats just irritating at times, I guess thats why I pick on him nowadays... my very own sense of revenge.  
  
"Seifer," Quistis turns to me to inform me about the mission, "You will be leader of Squad B."  
  
(They finally gave me a chance, thank you Cid, I've been waiting for this moment...)  
  
"These are your comrads."  
  
(What!?! I don't get why you put me in a squad with them! I mean, I trust Squall's skill, not his attitude toward things, but ZELL!?! You placed me next to both a loudmouth and a pain! What can I do?) "Listen, the rule of Squad B is to stay out of my way. Got it?" (That'll have to do.)  
  
"Oh, and good luck Seifer."  
  
"Save that for students that need it."  
  
"Alright... Good luck Seifer."  
  
(Hmm, I must say, you are one tough instructor. I admire that.) "Put her on the 'list'." (This way, I won't forget who I really am, the ones I trust, the ones I must hate.)  
  
I looked at Squall again, there he was, in his own world. Actually, I always pick on him because he was weak, I know him like an open book. (Why do you continue to fight for 'sis'?) That was my thought constantly when I fight him, I guess I'm doing him a favor by making him work his hardest, as for myself, I'm fighting for the day when I'll protect the sorceress with all my might, so that people will not harm her. Thats me alright, I've always made enemies to the ones I admire, I just don't have a way to express myself to them, I've come too far to change suddenly. At the distance I can hear the distict sound of Headmaster Cid's light foottaps, so I just left without hesitation, I headed to the parking garage and got into the car. (Where is my manners? Fujin should've got in first, but I guess since I'm leader of the posse, I have to head in first. Sorry Fujin, take care, Xu, and good luck with Squall, Quistis.)  
  
"Hey, Seifer," Raijin asked, "are you gonna pass this time."  
  
"No," I looked up to reply, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Alright, if you say so man."  
  
"Be careful, Seifer" Fujin said as she tried to relax, "but I guess you don't need it since you're always ready to fend for a sorceress."  
  
(Damn, she knows me that well?) "Yeah, I'll be careful, thanks Fujin." (I don't know why she keeps wearing that eye-patch, ever since I commented her on the eye-patch, she acted strangely close to me, she likes me, but I'm sorry, soon, it may happen, I don't know. Please be patient for now).  
  
There they were, my squad got into the lame Green-Yellow van and there we drove to Balamb.  
  
"Hey Squall," Zell's loudmouth broke the silence, "Show me that gunblade of yours."  
  
(Oh please, you know Squall won't show you, antisocial if you ask me.)  
  
"Come on!"  
  
(The gunblade is not a toy, especially mine, this gunblade was designed in such a fashion that it even looks the the one in the movie I saw, its a very delicate weapon.)  
  
"Not even a little peek?"  
  
(Squall, why don't you just shut his God D*mn mouth and show him your gunblade already!?!)  
  
"SCROOGE!"  
  
(Great, that was uncalled for... why're you always that annoying Zell? I write you up at least 10 times a week.)  
  
Zell got up and started to punch air, he looked extreemly stupid doing so. (Sit down...) He continued to punch the air. (Sit down...) He continued... I couldn't stand it anymore! I have to stop his annoying swings.  
  
"Trying to swat flies?" I said, "Chicken-Wuss."  
  
He got angry, it was very amusing, I couldn't help laughing as Quistis had to order him to sit down.  
  
"Instuctor..." Squall finally said.  
  
"Yes?" Quistis replied.  
  
"Who was that girl next to me this morning?"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"Great," I laughed, "I have a chicken-wuss and someone who just hit puberty in my squad."  
  
This place was as beautiful as always, the beauty of the glass-like skyblue floor, the houses were round, connected, unique. Laguna always commented on how great the hotel was in this town, I have to admit, he was right, the best 100 Gil I've ever wasted outside of Garden. Unfortunately, there weren't many windows for us to see the beauty outside, but I could feel it, the cool light that shown through the driver's window. Then I didn't know what happend as my squad and I got slammed into the right side of the van, I slapped Raijin on the backside of the head for the poor driving, then we got out.  
  
There it was, the amphibious vehicle that will land us at Dollet, how could I not know this? only those kind of suave vehicles can exist there, where else in the world would you find a port-city with 1st class navy vehicles, one of Timber Maniac's mentions. I ran toward the vehicle because time was of the essence, I quickly got into the vehicle and relaxed myself on one of the chairs. The rest of my squad got in, Raijin and Fujin had to stay, my bet was that they'll stay there for a while till I come back anyway. Then the vehicle sped off.  
  
Then, to my suprise, Xu was here, beautiful as ever, but just as mean as I was. She came to explain the mission briefing... it was boring, I didn't feel like listening to it, I only heard that I was to stay at a certain point until withdrawal.  
  
Zell said, "Sounds important..."  
  
(Oh please, its as boring sh*t.) "Sounds boring..."  
  
Xu said to me in a harsh, yet beautiful voice, "How many times have I seen you on these tests."  
  
"Oh, I just love these tests."  
  
She gave me a cold look, then continued on... she eventually finished and left, it was quiet for a moment, then a feeling came over me, it felt like something is about to begin. I told Squall to head outside to scout the area, I sounded mean, and even laughed, but in reality, I was trying to focus his hate into this mission, if he had any. Very shortly, we were there... The battle was about to begin..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I thought it was boring to write this part, it had almost nothing to do with the rest of the story, but this is everything you know from the beginning of the game, the next chapter will change the whole perpective of the whole game that you know. Please R&R if you want to find out what I mean. 


	3. To Prove Success is Important...

Seifer's Story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There were already many casualties on the coast, there wasn't any time to help the wounded, I would, but I had to finish my mission, otherwise there would be more. There was no time to express my thoughts, so I just headed straight into town, troops gathered, my fight has only begun.  
  
"Having fun yet?" I taunted Squall (hoping he would tighten up for the fight), "The fight has only begun."  
  
There I heard many voices, many Galbadian Soldiers, so I turned around to face the enemy, I didn't want to kill them, but they left me with no choice. One by one, we slay our opposers, until we reached the middle of the city, there was our destination, we were to hold our ground, but I was already hyped up. Standing there, I saw a dog walk up to me, whimpering... I looked at it, and thought of him like myself, both of us, wandering around, not knowing what to do, yet I still envy him... He doesn't have to think, oh what bliss that would be...  
  
(Why am I slaying soldiers that are just like me? Untrained, not promoted, not SeeD? Many of them probably deserved to live more than me... You, I envy you, you don't have to slay your own kind, slay your own kind that has nothing to do with you, yet here you are, watching us kill one another...) I swung my gunblade in a fury. (Why!?! WHY I ASK YOU!... I AM NOT A MINDLESS TOOL, MY GOAL IS TO SAVE THEM! NOT TO HARM THEM... but... they have already done me harm... such is the will of the sorceress...) "What is this!?! We're not here to babysit a dog."  
  
"But our mission is to stay here," Zell was right... annoying as he is, "besides... didn't you hear the briefing? The order of withdrawal is our first priority!"  
  
Standing there, I started to think to myself again.  
  
(I must show him that we mean business, that we can't afford to lose one of our clients. The people of Dollet don't deserve this kind of treatment... well, this is similar to the movie... I guess... after all, I'm gonna protect the people... just think of the Soldiers as monsters... that'll make it easier on me.) There I saw Zell and Squall hiding behind the fountain as many soldiers passed by... (They're not here to take to city? What're they after?) I looked up, there I saw a strange tower. (I don't know what they want, but I'm gonna find out... for the people of Dollet)  
  
"Alright, we're gonna head towards that tower."  
  
"We can't! We have something to do back here!" Zell complaining as usual, "I for one want to stay alive and pass the test."  
  
(I have to find out...) So I looked at Squall who was again silent, I grabbed hold of his shoulder, then he shoved it away... I said, "What about you?"  
  
"Captain's order, so I'll follow." (I was actually suprised at his reply), "Besides, I want to test out my combat skills."  
  
"Oh," (What has gone into you? Forgot about 'Sis' already?) What could I've said to him, then my words just escaped my mouth, "so you have a sense of war don't you? Well, you'll thank me someday." I didn't even hear what he said.  
  
I just rushed to the location, they've already had quite a headstart. We chased after them until we found some Dollet soldiers on the ground, it was strange, they were all injured well beforehand, before even the Galbadia Soldiers passed, I heard some kind of rattle, but I didn't care. I stood there while Squall investigated the soldier's wound, he was going to be fine, it was the rattle that I was worried about. Suddenly out of nowhere, the soldier screamed and Squall and Zell are trying to stop him from being dragged by something. I had to draw out my gunblade and slice blindly at the beast under the large stone, reddish green blood oozed out of the crevice, Zell said something, I didn't bother to hear him, so I just continued...  
  
We hid behind a cliff ridge and there we conversed...  
  
"They're at the radio tower..." Zell said aloud.  
  
"Shut up, chicken-wuss." I whispered at him, "You want to get us killed?"  
  
I didn't care... I didn't bother... I tried to leave the major annoyance behind by charging the Radio-Tower. I came down, I looked up the cliff to see if they could be easily spotted, I had to signal them to tell them, but what can I say? 'You're big spiky head is obstructing the sunlight'? 'Your face practically glows in the dark'? No, but I had the perfect solution. I spoke the the two shadows along with a strange third...  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you about my romantic dream someday!"  
  
That was an average signal, sounded like it came from a civilian, adding the element of surprise. I ran into the Radio Tower. It was pretty dark, my eyes had to adjust to the lighting, because I was just outside where the sun was about to set, there were many Galbadian soldiers... they were unarmed, they were setting up a Draw Point, I closed in and with a sudden strike, I smashed their swords and scared them out. I was once again outside, there they were, Squall, Zell, and the girl that ran down the hall."  
  
"Squad B leader?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's an order to withdraw..."  
  
I didn't care, I ran back into the tower because I could see a couple more Soldiers climbing down a well hidden compartment, I chased them down. Climbing down, I could see something that looked like a missile, but it was already self explanitory that it was not one, because Dollet never had a millitary control... that and Timber Maniacs also mentioned that the missile like thing is actually a satellite. I saw the soldiers working at a panel, they saw me, then they worked even faster... I couldn't bring myself to kill them, so I smashed the panel and there they ran... I followed them, but they're already gone, so I took an elevator up.  
  
There was a bright, flashy red suit carrying something bright... it nearly blinded me, it was more annoying as Zell, so I slashed it with my gunblade and knocked it out of his hands... A short battle took place, but a blue soldier arrived next to the red one, then a heavy wind blew and knocked them both down, I fought the blue suit, I even smashed his sword with No Mercy, so he ran.  
  
"There's an order to withdraw by 1800 hours."  
  
I looked at my watch. (5:28p) , "That gives us about... 30 minutes... better run if you're gonna make it back."  
  
I took the elevator down, then thought (D*mn, I should've waited for them). I sent the elevator back up and I ran towards the cliff and I saw my squad... being chased by a huge spider mech... I know what it was... so I quickly ran to the beach as fast as I can...  
  
"Quistis!" I screamed when jumping into the sand from the stairs, "Get onto the vulcan!"  
  
"What?" she yelled back, "Why?"  
  
"Just ready the vulcan!"  
  
I jumped into the vehicle and was about to ready the vulcan myself, but I could feel the ship was already moving.  
  
(Damn...)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next chapter is the aftermath and the ball... This can turn out in many ways... well, R&R... and while you Review, add whether you want this to turn which way... Xu&Seifer, Quistis&Seifer, or Fujin&Seifer... remember... your votes WILL affect the rest of the story! 


	4. My Past... My Future...

Seifer's Story  
  
Chapter 4 (Quifer)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so there.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
We ruturned to Garden, I waited by the Training Center, which is quiet all the time after the SeeD tests. I stood there... (Galbadia was after the tower... Dollet civilians were killed for that one tower... this doesn't make sense... ) Then I saw Squall walk by...  
  
(What can I say to him? Glad you're alive?) "We could've been heros if we stayed back there." (That didn't seem right at the moment...)  
  
"You constantly disobey orders," Xu said as she and Quistis are walking towards me, "How do you ever expect to pass the test?"  
  
(It was wrong to see bystanders get hurt)  
  
"How do you even expect to be a SeeD?"  
  
I looked at the floor in front of me, (I'm not like you...)  
  
"Forget trying to be a SeeD if you can't even follow orders."  
  
I started to shake in anger, clasping in my fist as hard as I could. (What about you? You follow orders without even questioning the lives of bystandards... you'd just allow them to die for your self gain! You, how can you be so selfish? Without morale! You disgust me!)before my thought finish, they've left already, I only see Cid in front of me...  
  
"Since you disobeyed a command, you'll take full responsibility for your action..." Cid said, "but I am not without sympathy for you, I don't want to see you guys become like machines, we..."  
  
"Sir," a facaulty memeber just says out of nowhere, "the meeting is about to commense."  
  
"Oh yes, we'll continue this another time."  
  
(Oh well... I think he understands... after all, he didn't become a man of courage without morals... No, you're not at fault... its just your subordinates that changes your very image.) Then I just walked to the dorms.  
  
There I stood, in my empty room, I sat down and started to read a Timber Maniacs...  
  
'Laguna Loire- Yes, there were times when I had it rough, but I get through, with my friends Kiro and Ward... There were also times when we were short on money... of course, I had to keep us up with the shortage of money (well, its my fault, cause I keep staying in fancy hotels)...'  
  
I read that far and got up, I decided I should meet up with Raijin and Fujin, so I slowly walked to the elevator. (Why is being a SeeD so special? Whats so special about running around the world handling other people's problem? Oh man, why did I even want to become a SeeD in the first place... forcing me to dump my summer girlfriend...) I reached the elevator and went up. (There's too many questions for me to find answers to... I shouldn't find them all at once, I don't want to have the wrong impression...) The elevator door opened and I saw Raijin and Fujin down the hall.  
  
"So, you didn't pass?" Raijin asked, I shook my head, "tha's too bad, man."  
  
"So what happened, Seifer?" Fujin asked out of curiosity."  
  
I replied, "Its nothing, I just gave my squad extra orders... thats all, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hey, I saw the new issue of Timber Maniacs at Balamb, they're gonna get them early in the morning," Raijin said, "me 'n Fujin's gonna get you the first issue... of course we're gonna have to leave now in order to be the first ones there..."  
  
"Guys, you don't have to be so sympathetic to me, but I really do want the latest issue though, well, will you make it in time for the party?"  
  
"Uh, sorry, we really don't feel like coming, ya know what I mean."  
  
"Right, well, have a good time at the Hotel then..."  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
Squall, Zell, the girl, and the ever quiet Nida walked through the doorway, I just stood there, nobody was doing anything... so I decided to start it by clapping. Everyone joined in...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Time of the Party  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I was just out of reach of the Dance Floor, there I watched the people dance, but one person stood out among the rest... there was a girl in a white dress, I gave no notice to it... (What a beautiful night, so peacful and cheerful...) I looked by the enterance corner and saw Squall, (poor him, still mourning for 'Sis' huh?). I turned back around and there Quistis was, in front of me... she seemed down, (maybe I should cheer her up a bit, she's mean, but I guess this isn't the time to be mad at her). I walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, Quisty."  
  
"Oh," she looked at me, her mind seemed to be occupied by something, "hey."  
  
(What do I do now? I'm usually not this... cheesy. Maybe I can...) "Wanna dance?"  
  
She looked at me with an awkward, yet suprised face, "Um, sure, I guess."  
  
I streched my hand out to reach hers, I held it and led her to the dance floor. We readied, then we started to dance. The music just brought us to move, then her eyes finally reached into mines, it seemed that she forgot all about her worries, there we danced the night away... I could see every detail of her sapphire eyes, how they seemed to glisten in the stars, as we slid from left to right, her golden hair mesmerized me, as in a dream state. Maybe this was all a dream, but it couldn't be... it was too real to be... her gentle hands were warm and firm... I can't quite describe that warm feeling that was with me right now... then we swung outward, then back together, now I'm closer to her than I was ever with her. I looked deep into her adoring eyes, we closed in... we closed our eyes... this was it, then a familiar voice popped up.  
  
"How're you doing, Seifer," the girl in the white dress said to me, Quistis looked even lower than she did before..., "I need a favor."  
  
"Hey, Quisty," I turned to look at her, "I'll meet up with you later..." she just walked away...  
  
"Ooh," the girl said, "is that your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Come on, Rinoa, you know better than to do that to me..."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, "but you two looked really cute together."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Umm, do you know how I could talk to Cid? Its something important?"  
  
"Is it 'that'?"  
  
"Yeah, I really need his help..."  
  
"Alright."  
  
We walked side by side, as ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend, we slowly moved out of the quad. Then as the music started to silence, she started to ask.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"About what?" I wondered in confusion.  
  
"I didn't mean to break your heart."  
  
"Don't worry about it..."  
  
"So you're not angry?"  
  
"You had your reasons, I trust that they must've been important."  
  
"Yeah... I didn't want to drag your dream behind... I didn't want to be hurt when you achieve your dream."  
  
"Its nothing to worry about."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
We reached the elevator...  
  
"Just head to the 3rd floor..."  
  
"Alright..." she walked into the elevator, "I missed you, I hope I can see you again..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
The elevator floor closed in front of me, I could see the sad expression on her face as she headed up, it hurted to watch her charmful face sad. Then she dissapeared out of my line of vision, I looked up, and slowly walked down the dark stairs into my dorm. There I laid still on my bed and peered out the window intot he endless night, staring into the stars and wondered, (where did I go wrong, Rinoa? It was perfect until I told you about my dream... I guess its my dream that told you that... 'we can never be'...). I stare out into the sky, the deep scent of the party still filled the air... it was already a little past midnight. Then my door suddenly opened.  
  
It was Quistis, I got up from my bed. I looked at her, she sat down on my bed, I sat next to her, looking at her beautiful face. She was at the brink of bursting into tears, I couldn't help myself, so I wrapped my arms around her. She turned to me, and held me tight, and she wept on my shoulder... I could hear her sobbing, and under her breath, I heard something, in a whisper, a constant chanting in a whisper, "... he broke my heart... he broke my heart...." I reached for her shoulders and gently pulled her up so I could see her, she was still sobbing, so I gently rubbed my finger on her soft cheek to rub the tear away, and she looked up... We closed in again, and this time... our lips touched one another... then the night fades away...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally, it took me quite a while to change this story... but I hope it was worth it... I'll be popping secondary options from and then, Well, if you really want the other options, I can e-mail it to you if you contact me by AIM... the name is DToK7. 


	5. This Quiet Morning...

Seifer's Story  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything from from and by Squaresoft (I just want to be their game editor sooo bad though!)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morning arrived, I wake up to the morning lights, the smell of the party was still there, but I didn't care that much about it. I try to get up and reach for my trench-coat, but I could feel extra weight dragging me down. I took a quick glance to see what I might've been...  
  
(Quistis!?! What're you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm!?!) I was in a panic... although I was still completely dressed, I can't let people see me like this! It will desroy all of my hard work to keep all the other students disciplined, setting yet another bad example, but it couldn't be helped... she kept my inner self warm... I layed back down...  
  
"S-seifer," she whispered out in a weary voice, "where are we?"  
  
(Oh god, she's awake, what am I gonna do when I tell her? She's in my bed, next to me, in this time of day, almost late for class... what am I going to do!?!) "My room..."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Its," I look at my watch, "7 a.m."  
  
"Oh," she held me even tighter, "please wake me in thirty minutes."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
(She seems awfully calm... this is perfect... yesterday must've worn her out, I can't fall asleep... not yet. Wait for thirty minutes...) I discipline myself to keep my eyes awake as her body began to warm up... she was asleep, she was calm, her tears have evaporated from my coat... I lied there on the small bed looking up to the ceiling, a dull, plain ceiling.  
  
(Why yesterday? Out of all days, I notice her yesterday? Maybe, maybe I've reached 'that' point... Damnit... Squall beat me to it again!) I almost clenched my fist (I better not... It might wake her.)  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
The day went on, Quistis has finally woken up, and continued her day, I sat up along with her.  
  
"So," I started, "want to get breakfast?"  
  
She rubbed the weariness off her eyes, "Sure," then she realized something, "what about Fujin?"  
  
(Fujin? Oh right, I nearly forgot... oh right!) "They won't be back till late afternoon."  
  
She gave me a relieved smile, "Oh, okay."  
  
I sat up and offered my hand out, I pulled her up and we started to walk side-by-side out of the dorm. Then I started my dull interrigation I didn't have much of a choice since I'm not that good with words, "So, how do you like being instructor?"  
  
Her face shied away, "I got demoted..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at me, "I'm just a SeeD now..."  
  
(Sorry, I can't see you as anything else other than an instructor... for God sakes you're waaaay better than Xu is on this job!) I looked at her and try to cheer her up with a somewhat sly remark, "At least you still surpass me in Garden's rank, instructor."  
  
She gave me a cheerful smile... the one Rinoa uses, and she slapped me lightly on the shoulder, "Shut up..."  
  
"Alri~ght..."  
  
She slapped me again, "Oh, you!"  
  
We laughed it out a bit and approached the line at the cafeteria, I quickly grabbed a newspaper and lined up next to her. We approached the front and we ordered our usuals. She laughed at me a bit.  
  
(What did I do?)  
  
"Haha," she giggled a bit as we sat down, "who orders hot dogs for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh," I looked at the hot-dog and looked at her coffee and smiled back, "Its what keeps me up throughout the rest of the day."  
  
We laughed a bit and went back to eating and going through our morning routines, as I was reading, I could hear crumples on the newspaper... and then some tearing... I looked at what was torn out, she took my 'Love is...' clip!  
  
"Wait that's mi..." (Uh oh... huuuuuuuge mistake!)  
  
"Oh?," She looked at me with a sneaky smile with her eyes half squinted, "How cute... you actually collect these?"  
  
(Geez, why am I blushing? I place them next to autographed pictures of the 'sorceress' in that movie) "Sort'of!"  
  
Then we were interrupted, "Almasy," it was one of the facaulty members the ones with the queer yellow masks), "Please report to the disciplinary hall."  
  
(I nearly forgot, oh well...) "Sorry, instructor, I'll see you later."  
  
She looked at me with a plain suprised expression as I walked to the disciplinary hall... I sat there as everyone looked at me in surprize, due to the fact that I sent most of them here anyway. I sat there and went to sleep, leaning my foot on the table with the other crossed above it, leaning on the wall behing me and took a snooze. When I awoke, it was already 3 p.m. everyone left, I felt very bored, so I started to read the newspaper that was still in my hand... I started to look up the list of all the sent SeeDs so I'd know who's sent away so I don't have to look out for them, that and I'm looking up the SeeDs sent to Timber. My eye's widened when I saw the 3 names that I didn't want want to see on the place that desprately needed elite support... Squall, Zell, and Selfie was sent to Timber, they sent 3 fresh-greenhorns on an elite mission!.... I nearly fell off the seat as I jumped out of it... I ran, to Timber I go!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry I haven't finished this... I wanted people to like Mysaal Feries so much... (If you scramble up Mysaal Feries Lluqas, you'll get Almasy, Seifer Squall) and I made it sound sooooo dull... the story was interesting and I was sooo caught up... oh well... Sorry this was so short.  
  
On the other note, it would be a good idea to download the song by Sarina Paris "Dreamin of You." to get the mood of this story. 


End file.
